Szpital w głębi lasu
No, to, słyszałeś o opuszczonym psychiatryku w głębi lasu? – powiedział do mnie Andrzej kiedy siedzieliśmy na ławce. -Co? Nie słyszałem o tym. Co tam jest? – odparłem zainteresowany. Niedawno się tu przeprowadziłem i Andrzej był jedną z kilku osób, które tu poznałem. Był o dwa lata starszy ode mnie. Wszyscy mówili o nim bajkopisarz, ale mi wydawał się w porządku. -O stary. A jarasz się horrorami? -Tak, a co? -No to musisz tam ze mną pójść. Super miejsce: wielki opuszczony szpital. Nie wiem, czy psychiatryczny, czy nie, ale mało kto tam wchodził – jego oczy zabłysły. Widziałem, że był bardzo podekscytowany swoją historią. -A ty już tam byłeś? – na początku byłem sceptyczny, ale powoli mnie to interesowało. -No sam się trochę boję, ale tam jest super! Musimy razem pójść! Dziwnie zabrzmiało „trochę się boję” z ust dziewiętnastolatka. Tym bardziej jego historia nie trzymała się kupy… Niby tam nie był, ale jest tam super… Zgaduję, że wydaje mu się, że tak jest. Zacząłem się wciągać. Byłem parę razy w kilku opuszczonych miejscach, ale to nic wielkiego. A szpital… To by było coś. Układałem sobie w głowie wyobrażenia na temat tego miejsca. -To jak? -Hę? – ocknąłem się nagle, jak po chwilowym transie – Noo. Możemy iść, dale… -No to super! Chodź zanim się ściemni. -A daleko to jest? -No kawałek w głąb lasu. Wzruszyłem ramionami. W sumie możemy pójść. Swoją drogą zauważyłem, że Andrzej swoją wypowiedź prawie zawsze zaczynał od „No…” Zeszliśmy z ławki i weszliśmy do lasu, przy którym tak właściwie siedzieliśmy. -Ktoś wie o tym szpitalu, czy tylko ty? – zacząłem nową rozmowę. Jeśli powie mi, że na całej wsi tylko on o tym wie, to ewidentnie ściemnia. -No teraz wiesz też ty Darek, hehe – uśmiechnął się jakby opowiedział dobry żart. Miałem nadzieję, że nie wszyscy na wsi tak mają… ¬-A poza nami? -Nie. Teraz tylko my wiemy. I nie gadaj, bo zaraz ktoś też tam pójdzie – zełgał ewidentnie. Nie wierzyłem, że nikt wchodząc do lasu nie widział tak dużego budynku. Właściwie, to po co budować szpital w lesie? Szliśmy już prawie godzinę, rzadko odzywając się do siebie. Wszystkie tematy skończyły się mniej więcej po pół godzinie. Powoli zaczynałem myśleć, że Andrzej nagle powie, że się zgubiliśmy, lub nawet, że szpital czasem znika i pojawia się w określone dni… bajkopisarz. -No dobra – już wiedziałem co powie – chodź tędy – a jednak nie… -Gdzie? – burknąłem już zirytowany bezsensowną tułaczką -Noo tuu! – zdenerwowany tonem mojego pytania i przeciągając słowa wygiął się wprzód i wskazał palcem na pole pokrzyw między drzewami. -Daj spokój! Mamy iść przez te pokrzywy? Tu nawet nie ma żadnej ścieżki! – zacząłem się bulwersować na tego debila -Spójrz! Przypatrz się! Faktycznie. Kiedy dobrze się wpatrzyłem zobaczyłem, że drzewa mniej więcej ustawione są w dwóch kolumnach tworząc ścieżkę… pokrytą pokrzywami, właściwie one były prawie wszędzie. Właśnie do mnie docierało. Uważny obserwator, taki, który ma za dużo czasu jak Andrzej wypatrzył między tymi drzewami drogę. Inni też mogli to zobaczyć, ale nikt nie był na tyle głupi, żeby iść nie wiadomo ile przez parzące liście… -Kiedyś tędy szedłem i widziałem z daleka budynek, ale potem już nie szedłem, bo pokrzywy po pas były… -To jak zamierzasz przejść? Mamy krótkie spodnie gościu… - próbowałem odwieść go od pójścia tą niepewną ścieżką. Czekaj… - rozejrzał się wokół – O, mam! – krzyknął podnosząc z ziemi duży kostur -Dobra, ale idziesz pierwszy… - powiedziałem ciężko wzdychając. ¬Droga zdawała się być bez końca. Do tego ułożenie drzew zaczęło tracić swoją regularność. Już nie było takiej jakby ścieżki. Ponoć byliśmy bliżej niż dalej, ale i tak nie chciało mi się iść. Szedłem ze zwieszoną głową, wkurzony na siebie, że poszedłem. Jeszcze te pokrzywy opadające na mnie przez wymachy Andrzeja… Z nerwów robiło mi się już duszno. A te cholery faktycznie były niezłe. Do pępka mi sięgały niektóre. -Nooo! – podskoczyłem wystraszony – Jesteśmy – obrócił się w moją stronę z uśmiechem ciężko sapiąc i tryumfalnie unosząc w górę kostur. Jakieś dwadzieścia metrów za jego plecami stał ogromny budynek. Obdrapane, pożółkłe ściany, powybijane szyby i piękne, wyważone drzwi. O tak. Poczułem ekscytacje i adrenalinę. Uśmiechnąłem się do Andrzeja – jednak warto było iść taki hektar przez pokrzywy. Podeszliśmy, przyjrzałem się z bliska. Nie pozostało nic tylko kaptur na głowę i wejść… Nigdy nie wiadomo, czy w takich miejscach nie ma kamer. Wszedłem na stopnie prowadzące do budynku. U progu poczułem ciężką i zatęchłą woń starości. Popękane kafelki i szkło pod nogami nieprzyjemnie zgrzytało, powodując hałas. Z jakichś powodów bałem się, że jeśli będziemy głośno ktoś nas usłyszy. Oczywiście nikt nie miał prawa tu być. Nawet żadnego menela, bo jak by się tu dostał? Była to jakaś moja schiza z horrorów… Weszliśmy na duży korytarz. Po lewej stronie było kilka otwartych drzwi i wózek inwalidzki. Z drugiej strony duże, pozbijane okna. Wszystkie ściany były odrapane, włącznie z sufitem, z którego zwisało kilka lamp. Stało tam kilka krzeseł ustawionych w kółko, jakby ktoś jeszcze nie dawno na nich siedział… Moją uwagę przykuło coś czarnego leżącego na środku korytarza. Poszedłem tam szybkim krokiem, Andrzej za mną. Szkło przerażająco chrzęściło pod nogami. Starałem się nie patrzeć w otwarte drzwi, które mijałem. Adrenalina była spora. Podszedłem do tego czegoś… Była to całkiem nowa, czarna bluza. Trzymałem ją przed sobą, nie mogłem uwierzyć. Staliśmy wryci w ziemie. Nie rozumieliśmy tego: Droga przez pokrzywy, która równie dobrze mogłaby prowadzić donikąd, wielki opuszczony szpital, o którym nie wiadomo, a w środku nowa bluza… Wtedy gdzieś w oddali coś huknęło, jakby z okna spadł kawałek szkła i coś jakby powolne kroki. Andrzej podskoczył jak oparzony, za to mi kolana ugięły się tak, że kucnąłem i wstałem. Serce waliło jakby chciało uciec z tego przeklętego miejsca. Nagle w jednej chwili wszystko ucichło. Nawet drzewa za oknem, poruszane wiatrem przestały szeleścić. To było dla mnie za wiele. Obraz przed oczami zaczął mi pulsować. Możecie myśleć, że dramatyzuje, ale to mój pierwszy kontakt z czymś… rzekłbym paranormalnym… Chciałem wrócić, ale Andrzej udawał odważnego i przypisał to temu, że kiedy tu weszliśmy nasze kroki wprawiły podłogę w drgania i przez to gdzieś spadł kawałek szkła… Idiota. „A te kroki?” spytałem. Odpowiedział: pogłos… Najgorsze, że mówił to całkiem poważnie. Po chwili się ogarnąłem. Poszliśmy kawałek dalej, starając się nie hałasować. Pokoje dla pacjentów również były w opłakanym stanie. W jednym pod ścianą stało kilka pordzewiałych łóżeczek dla dzieci. Dziwne, że było przy nich kilka pasów do przykuwania ludzi. Na wieszaku wisiały pożółkłe, zaplamione krwią kaftany bezpieczeństwa... rozmiar dziecięcy. W kilku pokojach były jakieś stare elektroniczne sprzęty. Otworzyliśmy drzwi do piwnicy przy końcu korytarza… Po krótkiej naradzie i naleganiu Andrzeja zastawiliśmy drzwi, żeby się nie zamknęły i z latarką zeszliśmy na dół. Stąpaliśmy po betonowych, wyszczerbionych schodach. Znaleźliśmy tam coś w rodzaju sali operacyjnej. Na środku było obdrapane łóżko dla pacjenta. Nad nim zwisała stara lampa. Z braku dobrego światła ciężko było się wszystkiemu przyjrzeć. Podszedłem do biurka przy ścianie. Leżały na nim porozrzucane narzędzia. O dziwo nie skalpele, szczypce i pęsety… Małe i duże tasaki, śrubokręty, pięć różnych pił, pospawane druty przypominające jakiś kaganiec dla człowieka. Nagle poczułem, że coś przyczepiło mi się do nogi. Odsunąłem się w tył i zacząłem nią wymachiwać. Poświeciłem latarką. To były jakieś stare, zbutwiałe bandaże. Andrzej znalazł kilka hokejowych masek i wielki, ciężki, gumowy płaszcz. Wyglądało to na całkiem nowe… Wyjdźmy z tej piwnicy zanim będzie za późno. Kiedy wyszliśmy z powrotem na parter coś się stało… Czuliśmy jakby coś wysysało z nas energię. Nogi zrobiły się cięższe. Ciężko było w pełni odetchnąć powietrzem. I do tego zawroty głowy. Musiałem usiąść. -No nic… - zaczął Andrzej – Darek ho no na górę jeszcze i zwijamy stąd, nie chce mi się tu być. -Taa… Jakoś dziwnie się zrobiło, nie wiem co jest. Nie wiedzieliśmy co tak na nas zadziałało. Może to jakiś grzyb w piwnicy? -Chodź, tam powinny być schody. Poszliśmy dalej korytarzem. Z lewej strony ukazały się duże, drewniane schody. Porysowane i z pozdzieraną, wyblakłą farbą. Weszliśmy na nie. Skrzypiały głośno pod nogami. Kiedy byliśmy na górze przed nami znów był korytarz z masą drzwi. Stwierdziliśmy - pieprzyć to. Pójdziemy na obydwa końce i wracamy. Najpierw poszliśmy w lewo. Był tam duży salon z kanapami, fotelami i stolikami. Większość była przykryta prześcieradłami. W powietrzu unosił się kurz. Kichnąłem. Kiedy się wysmarkałem zobaczyłem, że chusteczka jest czarna… Hehe, w całym budynku unosiło się pełno pyłu… Stanęliśmy na środku pokoju. Prześcieradła na meblach wyglądały jak duchy… Nagle na końcu pokoju, przy zbitym oknie coś zachrobotało. Wnet się ożywiliśmy, gotowi do ucieczki czekaliśmy co się stanie. Zza kanapy wyfrunęła jakaś reklamówka niesiona wiatrem. Było w tym coś nienaturalnego, zwłaszcza, że tuż przed tym usłyszeliśmy… w sumie nie wiadomo co. Po prostu ludzki odgłos. -Dobra wracamy – szepnął Andrzej. Wróciliśmy na korytarz i kierowaliśmy się do wyjścia. Jednak coś przykuło naszą uwagę. Po drugiej stronie schodów były nowe drzwi… Podeszliśmy żeby to sprawdzić. Rzeczywiście. Drzwi były całkowicie nowe, zamek też był nowy. Nacisnąłem na klamkę, było otwarte. Weszliśmy do środka. Było to malutkie, ciemne pomieszczenie, w którym był wielki monitor z obrazem z kamer… Staliśmy tak i gapiliśmy się przez kilkadziesiąt sekund. Skąd tu mieli prąd w ogóle? W końcu podeszliśmy bliżej. Na obrazie był widok na dolny korytarz, tam gdzie leżała wcześniej bluza… No właśnie… leżała. Nie wiem jak mogliśmy nie zauważyć kamery. Położyłem rękę na klawiaturze numerycznej i nacisnąłem strzałkę w lewo. Ku naszemu zaskoczeniu obraz drgnął. Obracając głowę do równie zszokowanego Andrzeja kątem oka zobaczyłem ruch w rogu, na monitorze. Gwałtowny skręt karku sprawił mi ból i poczułem rwanie, i gorąco, mam tak czasem... Nie zwracałem teraz na to uwagi. Musiałem zobaczyć co się tam ruszało. Przyciskałem mocno klawisz, żeby szybciej przesunąć kamerę, ale to nie działało. Bardzo wolno się przesuwała, musiała zastygnąć z bezruchu. I nagle stanęła. Dalej nie mogła się obrócić. -Zobacz. Powiedziałem do Andrzeja przykładając palec do lewej krawędzi monitora. Ktoś tam musiał stać. Jakaś ucięta w trzech czwartych postać. Falowała przy ramce ekranu. Wgapialiśmy się w to jak zahipnotyzowani. Autentycznie byliśmy posrani. Ucieklibyśmy od razu, gdyby to coś nie stało na jedynej drodze do wyjścia. -A możesz przewinąć w tył albo zobaczyć inną kamerę? – wymamrotał do mnie towarzysz. Nie odpowiadając mu, z lekkim żalem pożegnałem się z tym zjawiskiem na rzecz innych obserwacji. Miałem nadzieję, że jak powrócę do tego widoku nikogo tam nie będzie. Grzebiąc coś w ustawieniach przełączyłem obraz na kamerę w salonie z prześcieradłami, gdzie ostatnio byliśmy. Akurat widok był taki, że mogliśmy widzieć skąd wyleciała wtedy ta reklamówka. Minęła chwila zanim dotarłem do tego jak cofnąć nagranie. Kiedy to zrobiłem nie wierzyłem własnym oczom. Zobaczyłem nas dwóch stojących na środku pokoju gapiących się na kanapę z której doszedł nas dziwny dźwięk. Kamera pokazywała za nią małą siedzącą dziewczynkę w długich włosach i czarnej bluzie. Kiedy kichnęła i zorientowała się, że patrzymy wyrzuciła w górę plastikową siatkę, którą miała pod ręką… To mnie przerosło. Przytknąłem tylko ręce do ust. Oczy miałem zmrużone jakby mi się chciało płakać. Serce łomotało jak na początku, jakby chciało wyskoczyć z piersi i uciec. Bojąc się co zobaczę za chwilę obserwowałem co się stanie. Kiedy wyszliśmy z salonu, dziewczynka poszła w kąt i prawdopodobnie przemieszczała się pod meblami przykrytymi prześcieradłami. Strach zjadał mnie od środka, aż chciało się ryczeć. Dobrze, że Andrzej był ze mną. Spojrzałem na niego. Patrzył, ale był nie obecny. Pochyliłem się jeszcze raz nad klawiaturą. Przełączałem na kolejne kamery: puste pokoje, spokój ogółem. Żadnych dziwnych zjawisk. O, obraz z przed szpitala. Urządzenie musiało być zawieszone gdzieś na drzewie. Widzieliśmy teraz nas jak oglądamy budynek i wchodzimy. -Stój –wychrypiał Andrzej Zrobiłem stop klatkę. Wskazał brudnym palcem na róg między murem a schodkami prowadzącymi do drzwi. Chwilę się wpatrywałem i zobaczyłem to. Małą dziewczynkę w sukience, bez bluzy, skuloną w rogu. Wtapiającą się w liście i krzaki. Chowała jasną buzię w rękach. Nie wierzyłem, że mogliśmy być tak głupi i nie zauważyć jej. Wtedy byśmy już nie wchodzili. -Dobra kurwa. Idziemy w chuj! – powiedział desperacko Andrzej gotując się do wyjścia. -Czekaj! – zatrzymałem go na chwilę. Przełączyłem obraz jeszcze raz na ten korytarz, gdzie była bluza. Bojąc się co zobaczę posterowałem kamerą od lewa do prawa. Na szczęście nic nie zobaczyłem… -Idziemy! – gorączkował się Andrzej. Przypadkowo znów nacisnąłem przycisk i obraz ukazał pokój, którego wcześniej nie było. Ukazywał piwnicę. Akurat ta kamera była na podczerwień i widzieliśmy… Na łóżku operacyjnym spała sobie, jak gdyby nigdy nic nasza mała koleżanka… Andrzej też to zobaczył. -Dalej, póki śpi! – szarpnął mnie za ramię i pobiegliśmy. To był najbardziej stresujący bieg w moim życiu. Szybko na schody w dół, potem z jednego korytarza na drugi. Właśnie na tym drugim pół godziny temu była bluza i przy nim było zejście do piwnicy, gdzie spało to coś… No i przebiegliśmy obok piwnicy. Dobył się z niej brzdęk metalu i szybkie, lekkie kroki. ¬-Dawaj, dawaj! – darł się Andrzej. Biegł kilka metrów przede mną – Dawaaaj! To idiota… Ta mała jeszcze pomyśli, że ją woła i za nami pobiegnie… Kiedy wychodziliśmy na schody przy wejściu wybiłem się przed nimi i skoczyłem kilka metrów w przód. Czułem już ten psychiczny luz, że mnie nic nie wciągnie tam z powrotem. Niestety pokrzywy zdawały się odrosnąć… Ale to nas teraz nie obchodziło. Byle dalej od tego szpitala. Już nigdy więcej Andrzeju… Kategoria:Opowiadania